goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
The non-troublemakers behave on the way to Jurassic World
Characters Me-Steven Good Dora-Kayla Good Caillou-David/Evil Genius/Zack Good Pedro-Kimberly Good Edro-Young Guy Good Gage-Kimberly Good Ivy-Salli Good Warren-Brian Alan Cook-Alan Catherine Cook-Catherine Bad Warren-Shy Girl Manager-Dallas Plot Non-troublemakers are actually good versions of bad users (i.e Good Gage, Good Warren, etc.) Anyway, these users do well on the way to Jurassic World. Since the good Warren is in the group, he can watch anything made by Disney unlike the bad Warren (with the exception of Warren Behaves on the way to Big Hero 6). Transcript Mickeymcguinness7: Okay, non-troublemakers, we're going to see Jurassic World because I want to watch it. Good Dora: I love it. Good Caillou: Me too. Good Pedro: Me 3. Good Edro: Me 4. Good Gage: Me 5. Good Ivy: Me 6. Good Warren: And me 7, but I have a question. Is this movie made by Disney? Mickeymcguinness7: No it isn't, it is made by Universal, but since you're the good Warren, you are allowed to watch stuff made by Disney and your voice will remain as Brian. The bad version of you can't watch anything made by Disney but he is still watching movies and shows that aren't made by Disney and his voice will stay as Shy Girl forever. So let's go. (on bus) Good Dora: We're the best good users ever. (at Warren's house) Bad Warren: Oh no! My impostor gets to watch something made by Disney. Alan Cook: That's right, Warren! Only the good Warren gets to watch anything made by Disney! Catherine Cook: I agree with my husband! (back on bus) Good Warren: I also make openings to Disney Movies that are real. (at movie theatre) Manager: Welcome to the movie theatre. I see you got the good Warren by your side. Mickeymcguinness7: We would like seven tickets to see Jurassic World. Manager: That movie is made by Universal when the Good Warren says it is a Disney movie but since you have him, he can watch it. Good Warren: Yeah! I can go see Inside Out next week because it is a Disney movie! I will terminate the bad side of me from Youtube! (at room) Mickeymcguinness7: Thank you all for behaving on the way. You are the best impostors of any troublemaker I've ever seen. Good Warren: I know but on the bright side, the bad version of me won't be doing anything made by Disney because the site is blocked by Fortiguard. Trivia At the end, the good Warren brings up a part from Fortiguard filters Disney.com on Warren's computer and gets ungrounded. This is the third time people behave on the way to a movie. This is also the first time the good Warren Cook is present as well of good versions of other troublemakers. This is the only time time the good version of Warren can't see anything made by Disney. Sequel The grounded sequel is called Ivy misbehaves on the way to Cars 3 premier, revolving about Ivy Smith getting grounded for misbehaving on the way to another Disney movie, Cars 3, which was co-produced with Pixar. Category:Ungrounded Stuff